Vampiric War
by LilRockStar107
Summary: Royal Blood. Death, love...what's more to say? READ THE INTRODUCTION TO HAVE A BETTER LOOK!


Elincia walked through the dark halls trying to find a way out

**Introduction**

Elincia walked through the dark halls trying to find a way out. She had no idea were she was headed she began to get scared. Just then she heard something crash near by, it sounded like a vase. She looked around quickly and saw nothing. Elincia's heart pounded in her ears.

"Clam down, Elincia," She whispered to herself. "Just retrace your steps."

Elincia began to walk again this time a little faster. She then heard something pass by, it sounded like a cape or some type of cloth. She closed her eyes and felt her heart sink. Elincia began to run through the darkness only to find more darkness. She then tripped on her own feet and laid there for a while. She sat up, blinked and saw red eyes with red lips looking right through her. Before Elincia could do anything it grabbed her.

PART ONE Chapter One

It was only three more days until school was over. Students will sing joy and some will complain for the fact that they will have to take summer school. Their teachers were getting tried of their students and they basically gave them free time. While in class, Elincia stared out the window and thought about her mother. She looked just like her mother, green hair, white – blue eyes, and soft pale skin. Elincia sighed and thought until one of her classmates, Eric, stood on his desk.

"Everyone, I'm having a party at my house on the last day of school. So come and get ready to party like you never partied before." He sat down while some girls giggled around him.

Elincia smiled and turned her attention back outside. Flashbacks of her mother on the floor with two small holes on her neck, and three marks on her cheek. She shook the though out of her head and saw John.

"Hey Elincia."

"Hey John." She rested her head on her hand.

John looked at Elincia and noticed that she was a bit more pale and sleepy.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes."

"If something's wrong you know you can tell me, Elincia." He said her name expecting her to say what's on her mind.

Elincia stared at John, studying his face. "I'm fine." She added a smile.

The bell rang and everyone gathered his or her things to go home. Elincia grabbed her backpack and waved good-bye to John. As Elincia stepped outside she noticed that the sky was getting dark and it may rain. She began to walk and saw Alice.

"Hey, why didn't you come to school?" Elincia asked.

"Didn't feel like it." Alice paused for a minute. "Did you hear the news?"

"Hear what?"

"Another victim was found this morning. The victim's blood was sucked dry. Three marks on the cheek and two small holes on the neck."

Elincia dropped her bag and stood there with a fearful look. Alice's eyes dropped to Elincia's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I have to go." She picked up her bag and ran home with the thought of her mother and the victim.

Chapter Two

Elincia woke up in the middle of the night sweating. She sat up and turned on her light, trying to forget the nightmare. This has been happening for four days. She began to sob and shake, wishing that her mother would come in and hug her just like when she was little.

"Victim…" She whispered, "blood…marks…vampires…" Elincia laid back down and kept whispering those words until she feel back asleep.

That morning Elincia got ready for school and heard a knock on her front door and saw that it was John.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind. I was thinking that we'd walk to school together." John said thinking that it was stupid.

"Sure." Elincia grabbed her bag and locked the door.

They both walked side by side not saying a word. John watched her through the corner of his eyes. He got worried because he knew something was wrong. He stopped walking and so did Elincia.

"Elincia…something is wrong with you. You're very pale than usual and you look a little weak." He confessed to her.

"I haven't gotten much sleep lately." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I just have stuff on my mind. Things are happening. Weird things…" she paused. "Have you noticed?"

"Come to think about it, yeah, things have been happening. People dying."

Elincia bit her lip. She wanted to tell John about her nightmares but she couldn't. She started to walk again. "Come on, we'll be late."

Once they got to school John was greeted by his friends. Elincia waved to him and walked to class. As she walked down the hall she was glomped by Daisy, she giggled while everyone stared.

"Daisy…you are going to be the death of me." Elincia said holding her ground.

"I always do that to you." She jumped off her and walked.

Daisy was one of Elincia's best friends ever since grade school. And now they went to high school together and hopefully college. They both entered class and saw all the students having a good time.

"You ok, Elincia?" Daisy asked worried.

"Do I look that bad?"

"Why? Someone asked you?"

"Yeah…John did." Elincia said pointing her thumb at him.

"John, huh?" Daisy grinned.

"Yes." Elincia blinked. "Oh stop it Daisy."

"I didn't say anything." She giggled.

Elincia rolled her eyes as Eric was pulling Daisy away. She pulled out her notebook and began to draw whatever came to her mind. Time passed, class after class until it was time to go, she was the first one to get out of school.

"Elincia! Elincia, wait up!" John yelled after her. She stopped and waited for him.

"Man, you walk fast." John said finally catching up.

"I run…that's why." She smiled and gave him a chance to breath.

Elincia turned around and looked around her surroundings. She felt as if she was being watched. John stood and looked at Elincia. He then looked up at the sky and saw that it'll rain anytime soon. Elincia took a couple steps walking up to a tree seeing a dark figure.

"Elincia?"

At that moment the dark figure charged at Elincia and missed his attack. John had grabbed Elincia just in time so that they can duck.

"A…crow?" Elincia asked staring into its red eyes. The crow stared back at her, looking right through her. She began to feel shiver and feel dizzy. John threw a rock at the crow and caused it to fly away. He looked at Elincia, while she shook her head.

"What the hell…" She had a fearful look.

It started to rain lightly and then hard. Elincia started to wonder if the crow had somewhat to do with the rain. She sighed and told John to stay over at her house until the rain stopped. Once they got to her house Elincia handed him a towel to dry himself off. She wrapped her green hair into her towel and sat on the couch. She looked at John and faced him.

"John?"

"Yes?"

Elincia paused and looked through her bag and pulled out her notebook and tossed it to him. John placed the towel on his lap and looked through her drawings. There were pictures of vampires, crosses, and blood. He looked up at Elincia with a worried and frighten look. The rain hit the window to full in the silence.

"You think vampires are causing all the deaths?" John placed the notebook on the floor.

Elincia said nothing; she stared at the floor trying to figure out the pattern on the rug. She didn't want to tell him that she did think that way. She knew it was nonsense and that there was no such thing but she still believed. As time passed the rain stopped and Elincia broke free from her thoughts. She smiled at John.

"The storm passed." She walked up to the door and John followed her.

"Thanks for coming, for the company." Elincia opened the door and waited for him to leave.

John grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. Elincia's eyes widen. She blinked once he pulled away. He walked out the door behind him Elincia stood there and placed a hand on her lips. She walked back to the couch and threw herself onto it.

Chapter Three

Later that night Elincia woke up around 7:47 p.m. She walked upstairs and poked her head in her father's room. She saw that he was in bed fast asleep. "Dad?" Her father snored and moved around in his bed. Elincia walked back down stairs and out the door. She wanted to get some fresh air and what better way to do so by taking a walk. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air, the nightly wind sent chills down her spine. She smiled and noticed that she was at the park. Elincia thought about going back to her home but instead she sat down on a bench. She looked around seeing no one, she looked at her watch and saw that it was 8:07 p.m. She rubbed her neck and stood.

Elincia turned around and saw a dark figure move. She took a couple of steps further to where she saw the movement. "Someone there?" Elincia bangs fell in front of her eyes. She brushed them away and shrugged. She turned around and saw a young man standing there. Elincia's heart sank and the words "victim" and "blood" ran across her mind.

The young man froze knowing that he was caught in the act. He was tall and pale. His eyes were emerald green, shaped into cat eyes. He wore a long black leather jacket, along with a black shirt and pants. He was surprised that she was still standing there looking at him. Elincia stepped back and kept her eyes on his. The young man turned around and walked away. She watched him and placed her hands on her beating heart and for the first time Elincia blushed and smiled happily.

The next the day Elincia left for school and she couldn't help smiling and blushing. John saw her walking and he waited for her. Elincia plucked a flower and gave it to him. He stood there dumbfounded holding the flower and thought that it was the kiss that he had given her that made her so happy.

"Well, someone's happy."

"Oh, John! I'm more that just happy! I'm excited!" She danced her way across the street and on word to school. John smiled to himself and chased after her. Once they got to school Elincia went to her class forgetting about what John had done to her last night.

"Well class," the teacher said. "Today's the last day of school and I hope you have a great summer." She took her seat a stuck her nose in a book.

Elincia blushed and pulled out her notebook and begun to draw the young man's features. She stopped and looked outside thinking about those emerald - green eyes. She could people talking about the party that Eric was having later tonight. Elincia thought about the young man and thought about how different he seemed. She broke from her thoughts and saw that she was the only one left in the classroom. She sighed and picked up her things and left the school.

Chapter Four

Elincia stared at the ceiling of her room, noticing a crack. She kept her eyes on it then noticed something coming out of it, something dark and thick. It fell on her cheek, she wiped it away and saw that is was blood. Elincia looked up and saw her mother pinned to the ceiling. That's when she screamed. "A dream…" She huffed roughly, "it was only a dream." She laid back down on her bed looking at her ceiling.

No crack, no thick blood, and no her mother wasn't there. Elincia's father wasn't home so that meant she was home alone again. She looked over at her clock seeing that it was 6:00 p.m. exactly. She held her head and got of bed. She took a shower and got ready for Eric's party. She stared at herself in the mirror and she looked very weak.

Elincia grabbed her things and left her house. She walked the darken street, keeping an ear out for her surroundings. She heard loud music playing and knew that it she wasn't far from his house. Once she turned the corner she saw people outside, dancing and running around. Elincia had to squeeze by people just to get in the house. Elincia noticed that there were college students and when there are college students there is beer. She shook her head and dumped into Eric, who was holding drinks in red cups.

"Yo, Elincia, you made it." He smiled to her.

"Yeah."

"John is up stairs." He yelled to her and gave her wink along with the red cup.

Elincia didn't need to know what was in the red cup for it held the smelled of alcohol. She walked over to the stairs and walked up. She had been to Eric's house before so she knew where the bedrooms are. She leaned to one door and opened it. There she found two college students on top of each other. They turned to her and covered themselves with pillows. Elincia looked down and jumped, she started to close the door.

"Hey, wait!" The college boy looked at Elincia from head to toe. "Wanna join?"

Elincia slammed the door shut. She turned around and saw John standing there. "I didn't think you were going to come." Elincia stood there her face flushed, looking down. She looked up at him and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. A girl came out of a room and walked up to John and gave him his shirt back. She walked back to the party. Elincia stared at him with hateful eyes and walked away from him.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" John grabbed her by the shoulders so that she would face him. "It's not what you think."

Elincia stared at him and tried to break away from him. John kept his grip on her, pulling her to the room that he was in. She pushed him away from her wanting to leave. John put his shirt back on and looked at Elincia.

"Elincia…" John tried to touch her face but she kept moving. "It's not what you think."

"You keep saying that. What makes you think I'm going to believe you?"

John looked down and walked over to the bed sitting down. Elincia stared at him and sat down next to him not looking at him. He watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"I was getting a message…Elincia." John said.

"Ha! That's so funny I forgot to laugh…except from the first ha."

"It's true! I swear! I pulled a muscle when I was helping Eric bring the food." He explained. "His cousin saw and said that she a message therapist."

Elincia's eyes widen and she knew that that was the truth. She faced him and gave him a look hoping that he would forgive her. John put his arm around Elincia's neck and messed up her hair. Elincia smiled and tired to pull away from him but instead she was in his arms, looking into his eyes, she looked down quickly. John cupped her cheek with his hand and lightly pressed his lips onto hers. Elincia stared at him once he pulled away. John laid her on the bed and kissed her again. Many things rushed through Elincia's mind. She didn't want to do this, she didn't like John that much to love him but only as a friend.

"Elincia…I love you." John whispered in her ear.

Elincia closed her eyes tight and pushed him off her but he resisted until she slapped him across the face. She got up quickly and ran out of the house. After sometime she stopped running and noticed her surrounds, she was at the park.


End file.
